The return of Dani Beck
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Obviously the title speaks for itself... expect jealousy and a lil fighting with E&O, and possiblity a blow-up, good or bad... read and find out. : .
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys… I am such an EO shipper thanks to all those FF I read. Damn things! Grrrrrr and to think I used to be happy just seeing them as friends. AHHHHHHHHHHH! NEVER AGAIN!!!!_

_Hehehe hoping you like this one… _

"**E**L, you're only saying this because you think it's what woman think about… just because you're married doesn't make you an expert. You barely ever make it home for dinner, and how many divorces has Kathy threatened you with?!" Olivia was venting. She knew it was a low blow, and the moment the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them. But this case was exceptionally frustrating.

Olivia and Elliot had argued about which side to take since the case had been assigned to them. They agreed on nothing. A woman had been raped, and her part in that was in question. Was the perp wrongfully accused? Willingly, the woman had put herself in a car with a stranger, having no knowledge of him. She had gone up to his apartment with the intention of sleeping with him, she had told them that, and then had changed her mind.

Elliot had put forth his opinion, he believed that the man was wrongly accused, that the woman had wanted sex until it was over, and she was now living with "morning-after regrets"

Olivia had always been a firm believer in the word NO. As long as the woman had uttered the words, loud enough to be heard, the man had no choice but to force his body to cooperate.

The two detectives were at loggerheads.

"Don't give me that?!" Elliot barked across the squad room. "The man is innocent! She wanted it to happen as much as he did, until it was over. Then she wanted out… so she claims rape!"

"Elliot, the woman has bruises all the way up her thighs."

"ROUGH SEX!" he stated.

Olivia threw her hands in the air in frustration. Her partner was being impossible. "El, how many woman have we come across that claim..." she stopped talking when she saw that Elliot's focus was no longer on this conversation. His eyes were wide and he was suddenly a pale white, as he looked behind her.

Olivia spun around to see what the problem was.

"Dani Beck…" the name rolled off her tongue as easy as melted ice-cream. This woman, for however brief it was, had once stolen the heart of Elliot Stabler.

_Please Review… I feel like FF is worth it, when I get one of those cute lil' inbox messages that say "YOU GOT MAIL" and I find a NICE comment from you WONDERFUL reader… talk about suck up, okay that's not me, it's the other personality that occasional escapes. She thinks if you say all this you guys will review, somebody tell her she's wrong!_

_:) happy reading and writing guys! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys… me again! I hope you like this one! I was watching (Dani Beck… don't know what her real name is, and don't care, she's not important enough for me to remember. Lol) and I was watching an old one, and figured, why NOT cause some tension and bring her back…_

_Hehehe enter here…_

"**H**i, Elliot," she smiled casually.

Olivia tensed as she watched the two interact. It was ridiculous, to be jealous of a woman who had barely touched her partner's life. It was ridiculous to hate her so much, when she knew so little about her. But nevertheless, there was an emotion of intensity when she looked at this woman. She had been there with Elliot, when Olivia hadn't, when she had been undercover working with Dean Porter.

Dani managed to steal a glance from Olivia, for only a moment taking her eyes from Elliot. She shot her a false smile, as if that was all that she was worthy of, and then looked back to the man who was the centre of it all. "I thought maybe we could catch up, if you have a few minutes?" she batted her eyelashes and shot him one of her famous all-knowing Dani Beck smiles.

Olivia was horrified to see her partner of 12 years fold right before her eyes. He could barely form a sentence of his own, as he nodded pathetically. Olivia cringed. What hold did this woman have over him that left him to resort to this kind of response?

"Yeah… I have- okay. I can spare… let's go somewhere else," he stepped away from Olivia and approached Dani, hesitating before he leaned over and embraced her in a hug. It was like a train wreck. Olivia didn't want to watch it, but she had no control when it came to turning her head. She was forced to watch. Elliot never hugged her that way, and they'd been partners for a decade.

She watched a feeling of envy creeping into her veins, as Elliot put his hand of the small of Dani's back and led her out of the precinct. Ignoring the pain that had hit her centre chest, she returned to her desk, and forced her mind on the case at hand, going through the files of both suspected victim and perp.

A while later when Elliot came back to the precinct, and took his seat at his desk, Olivia avoided his eyes. She did not ask questions. She did not inquire how his time with Dani Beck had gone. She did not raise the subject of the past and her absence when she had been undercover.

She spoke to him, only when she had something practical to say to him about the case at hand.

"John Frahm was convicted of assaulted battery," she offered.

"That doesn't prove that he raped her!" Elliot insisted.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I was just saying… geez, El, just because you have issues, don't take them out on me!" she stood then and walked away from him.

_Sorry it's not long… if you want more though, review and let me know :) StevieLUVSAlex xox_


	3. Chapter 3

_First and foremost thanks for the reviews… you made my day… the inspiration continues… hehehehe_

_You know the drill, the characters are on loan, NOT mine!_

Olivia lay awake, staring at the ceiling, her hands trembled as she reached across the double bed, stroking the empty space, where she imagined a man should be. Not just any man. Not a man she had met, randomly on the streets of Manhattan. No, she thought silently, this man had a name… a face… a familiarity.

She felt a tear trickle down her face, but she did not bother to wipe it away. No body was there to see it, she reasoned. Olivia felt empty. Her job as Detective Benson at Special Victims Unit, was the only thing keeping her sane. Her heart ached, everyday, every time she looked at him, and she was reminded that he was not hers.

Olivia rolled over and faced the window. The return of Dani beck. It was tough enough being at the precinct as it were, but to have THAT woman, waltz in and break him in a matter of seconds, to leave him stuttering like a little boy. She had never had that effect on him. It made her crazy that some woman, without the title of his wife, could leave him in such a state.

He was mine, she thought bitterly.

Never had she confessed her emotions, the thoughts in her head had remained her own. A tight-lipped secret, buried in a box and concealed from the world for an entire decade.

Olivia had hidden it well over time, when he spoke about his wife, each moment his life was in danger, each time he was pierced with a bullet or knife slash. Ach time she lowered herself to the ground, cradling his head in her hands, holding back the desperate tears that craved a release,. She never broke the rules. As strong as her emotions were, the line between friends and more had never been crossed.

She was a good partner… a good friend… but everyone had their breaking point, and Olivia had no doubt that this was hers. Dani Beck former partner to her own. An emotional connection she had built with him, who had taken him at his weakest, stealing every moment, every touch that should have been hers.

How could she face him now How did she muster the strength to confront him when her emotions were SO centre stage?

Olivia kicked off the blanket and rolled over, this time facing the wall. She considered sending a text message. What would she say? Or better yet what would he do if she suddenly appeared on her doorstep, confessing her undying love?

Laugh, most likely. Assume he'd been chosen for one of those ridiculous reality shows that made him for a fool. She'd be the laughing stock of the precinct for weeks to come.

Olivia knew her emotions would forever remain buried. Elliot would not leave his wife, nor his children, for a life with his partner.

She was living in a fairytale.

She pulled herself up from the bed and dragged herself into the lounge room, carrying her quilt and dumping it on the couch, before heading for the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water. Sipped it, and dumped it on the sink.

Olivia sighed flopping down on the couch. The moment she pulled the covers over her, she was haunted with images of Elliot. He's pulled the blanket over her, insisting she rest up and rid the common flu. He's made her tea, told her the latest break in the case and peeked at her mail, much to her protest.

"You planning a tropical getaway?" he'd asking, his eyes lingering on the brochure.

She'd snatched them from his hand. "A can dream. Stop snooping!"

Wide awake and restless, she stared at the ceiling, allowing her mind to fester with dark thoughts. Sometimes, she told herself, he could even love her back.

He was already forgiven for his abrasive attitude, earlier that day.

_THE END!_

_Don't you hate me? _

_No, no, juts kidding. Okay, so I have more plans… but this was something I was thinking of late one night and I figured that since she was alone, behind closed doors, we could see a side of her that she does NOT show when she'd with anyone else. Hence, this particular scene._

_Hope I didn't disappoint. Please Review… you guys are awesome. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys… the latest.. Hope you like it. _

_I'm having issues with the internet, in that I don't have one myself. So I have trouble uploading stories, I'm slower than the average. Sorry about that. But I hope I haven't disappointed anyone…_

Elliot knew he owed her an apology, she didn't deserve his crazy outburst. It was not her fault Dani Beck had returned. Speaking of, the conversation with her had gone relatively easy considering, he half expected her to jump on him and start begging him to pick up where they left off. But Elliot was different person now. He was back with his wife, for starters… among other realisations. Elliot was relieved when all she wanted from him was a friendly chat. An update. Life had her new job. His reunion with his wife, she was happy for him, so she said.

But Elliot couldn't shake the feeling in his stomach, like thick undying knots. His attitude toward Olivia had been inexcusable. He would even understand if she shut up him, calling him every name under the sun. he'd even deserve it. But that was the thick about Olivia, she was as forgiving as they came. He'd let things slide, more times than he deserved, he knew. He was lucky to have her.

It was four am when Eliot heard the tone of his mobile beep. A 911, under the Queens Borough bridge. He pulled himself out of bed and whispered a goodbye to Kathy, he considered kissing her when he reached the front door, but he had too much on his mind to retrace his footsteps.

He arrived on the scene a while later. Olivia was already chatting to Warner, the M.E.

"What happened?" Elliot asked looking over the body of a young man. It took a moment to realise who it was, and he cursed under his breath.

Warner answered him. "John Frahm was killed… three shots to the chest, and single shot to the head. He was dead before he hit the ground," she explaining kneeling beside the victim for examination.

"Still think the girl is innocent," Elliot shot at Olivia, frustrated with the situation. Olivia glared at him, hr eyes blazing, as she shook her head.

"Screw you, El!" she barked turning her attention back to the body.

Elliot groaned in frustration. He'd done it again. He felt a real S*&!. He wanted to address the issue, but he knew now was the wrong time. Instead, all his attention went to the case, as Warner explained in more detail, the event of his ended-life. Occasionally, he caught his partner's eye, but she was quick to avert her eyes.

He was in the doghouse!

It was coming on lunch time when the detectives were excused and ordered home to get some sufficient rest. Elliot intended to ask Olivia if she wanted a ride home, he'd apologise, she'd forgive him and the knots in his stomach would finally go away.

"Hey," he said approaching the desk. It was the nicest thing he had said to her all day. She looked up at him, caution lingering. "Want a lift home?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, I'm going to sleep in the crib."

"Liv, I-"

"Go home, El. Get some sleep," she headed straight for the stairs.

Elliot sat at his desk for some time, he knew that if he went home without this resolved, he'd only have to deal with the harsh knots stilled in his stomach. He eventually rose, and went into the crib to talk to Olivia.

He stood in the doorway, looking across at the bunk where Olivia was sleeping. He could barely hear her breathing as he watched her, she was so still and silent, she could almost pass for dead. The very thought made his chest tighten.

His breath caught and he made a sound. For a moment he concentrated on her face, her features were sharp, her jaw line was strong and she had the lips of an angel, slightly apart as if she were inviting him to-"

"Stop watching me sleep!" her voice called out in the dark, startling him. Elliot jumped, his hand pushing against the door frame, where he stood.

"Geez, Liv," his free hand resting on his pounding heart. "Way to scare a man."

"Serves you right. Lucky my gun wasn't loaded," she said sitting up and swinging her legs over the side. "What do you want, El?"

"I want to talk…"

"In the dark?"

Elliot switched the light on, and watched Olivia blink wildly, trying to adjust her eyes to the blinding light bulb.

"Listen," he started fearing she might cut him off before he had the chance to get this out. "I'm an ass. I feel like a real-"

"Jerk," she finished.

Elliot smiled. "That's nicer than what I had in mind. Yeah. I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to deal with my crap."

"I've been dealing with it for 12 years," she shrugged.

"Have I been a jerk that long?" he teased.

"You have your moments," she said without humour. He saw her eyes turn glassy. Had he hurt her that much? He instinctively reached out to touch her, but before his hand brushed against her soft skin, she flinched and retracted.

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

Olivia seemed to compose herself. "It's fine. I'm fine. Don't sweat it."

He nodded, but he wasn't sure he believed her. She seemed more distant than usual. Unsure even, as if their partnership had somehow changed.

"Liv, do you think I could shout you to lunch tomorrow, I-"

"I'm busy," she said bluntly rising from the bunk. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll manage my own."

Elliot felt like he'd been kicked in the guts. His attitude had been so much more momentous at times, and she had forgiven him without hesitation, what was different this time? There partnership had withstood the test of a decade. This was minute. Had she finally given up on him? Too many bad moods? He wondered.

"What's going on with you?" he pressed. It had to be more than this. It had to be deeper than his abrasive attitude.

"I'm tired. You creeping around din the dark watching me sleep, isn't helping-"

"I wasn't creeping around in the dark," he said defensively. Was he?

"You were creeping…" she assured him. "Go home, El. To Kathy or-" she stopped talking.

"Or?" he challenged. "There is no _or_ Liv, it's Kathy. It's _always _Kathy."

"Fine," she snapped.

He considered this. "You think Dani and I are having an-"

"I don't are what the hell you do with _that _woman!" she shot angrily, her eyes blazing again. She was beyond mad, worse than he'd ever seen her, in all the years they'd been working side by side

"I think you do…" he said softly, speaking more to himself than to her. He felt his body tense.

Olivia stared at him, as if challenging him to tell to truth, to be honest, to open up in a way that he never had before. 'What did she want?" the words sounded strangled.

"None of your business!" his defences went up. It was no longer about apologies, this went much deeper. He had to protect himself, and his marriage… and on some level, even Olivia.

Olivia looked stunned and hurt by his words as she brushed past him, avoiding his gaze.

"S*&!" he cursed.

_Okay… be gentle, what did you think?_

_Do I hear a vote count for more updates… what's that, I cant hear you?_

_Thanks for reading guys… remember reviews mean you want more, and it gives the writer incentive to get off their lazy BUTT to provide it!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys… thanks for all the reviews and the alerts. I couldn't wait to post this. I hope it's not disappointing, and to those who had to wait. I'm sorry for that too. I know that this isn't entirely, Olivia Benson's character, but I wanted to play around with her emotions a bit more. Sorry, if I offended anyone because of it. _

_Happy reading…_

**O**livia arrived at the precinct early enough that no one else was in sight. She stepped out for coffee, ordering from the cute little café on the corner block. She considered picking up one for Elliot, but after his behavior she decided against it. She muttered a thank you as she collected her coffee and turned to leave.

"Olivia," the voice gasped as she reached to open the door. Her head snapped around to find HER standing rigid with a cup of coffee in her hand. Olivia froze.

"Dani," she responded coolly.

"Do you think we could go somewhere and talk?" she asked nervously.

Olivia had no hesitation in saying no. She didn't want to be anywhere near this woman. "I don't think so…"

"Please," she begged. "We could just sit for a moment. I have some things I want to say to you."

Olivia paused considering her offer. It couldn't hurt. She might even get a chance to ask some questions of her own, to get to know the woman who replaced her. "Fine," she agreed. She moved to sit in the nearest chair at the café, her hands embracing her cup, as the warmth flooded through her fingers.

Dani took a seat beside her.

Olivia avoided her gaze by looking out the window. "What do you want, Dani?" she asked coolly. She felt herself shudder with a hatred that she was not used to, a jealousy that stirred inside of her. Olivia was not an abrasive woman on average. She had a warm soul and a smile that lit up a room. But when she felt it was needed, she could be ice-woman – she was anything but friendly.

"I know that my return has caused a little hiccup, and-"

Olivia scoffed. "The whole world doesn't revolve around you." She took a long swallow of her latte.

"Nevertheless," she continued unaffected by Olivia's attitude. "I know you aren't particularly pleased to see me back-"

"That's amazing you're smart as well as manipulative," she shot venomously.

Dani paused. "Do you think we could have a civil conversation… maybe drop the sarcasm," she advised.

Olivia rolled her eyes, biting her tongue. She wasn't even sure where her chilly attitude was coming from, she felt like a foreigner, and not quite herself as she sat before this woman.

"I noticed that when I was working with Elliot, he never mentioned you… I could see that it was a sore spot with him, and I didn't want to press it, but…" Olivia felt herself tense. This was HER territory, and Dani Beck had no right invading it, but her words made Olivia curious and she listened long enough to hear her out. "But I know that he missed you, and originally he didn't even want a partner. He fought me on it for a while before he accepted that I wasn't going to take over your role as his best friend… I felt that was yours, and-"

Olivia couldn't stand to hear anymore. While she had been working with Dean Porter, her nights had been spent thinking of Elliot and wondering what kind of life he was leading without her. She missed him immeasurably, and often considered calling her, and the one time that she did, Olivia was cut off before she had her chance. There had been so many things left unsaid. So many things she had wanted to tell him. By the time she returned, her chance was gone, she had seen Dani Beck in her chair, looking more comfortable than she expected. It had come as a shock.

"I'm not interested in what you did when I wasn't here. I don't know you, Dani, and I'm not interested in getting to know you."

"I can appreciate that," she nodded with an understanding that only stirred more anger in Olivia. Why did the woman have to be so damn nice? "But to be honest, I'm not doing this for you."

Olivia's heart quickened. "Of course not," she laughed shortly. "Listen to me-"

"No. You listen to me! I like Elliot, he was a good partner and he's good friend, he doesn't deserve this, and whatever happened to make you leave, is YOUR problem, not mine. I'm not a bad person and you'd know that if you took the chance to get to know me."

Olivia stood from the chair and put her hands flat down on the table, the anger rising from somewhere within her, a place she barely let escape. "Don't come to me preaching about how nice you are. I know what happened between you and Elliot, and I know how weak and vulnerable he was just having separated from his wife. You came along and took advantage of that, you made your move…" Olivia cared nothing for the dozens of eyes that watched her as she attacked Dani Beck. All she saw was her replacement, the woman who stole what she had been waiting a decade to claim for herself.

Dani's face clouded over with a particular realization. "I didn't know about his wife…" she gasped as she withdrew slightly.

Olivia stopped for a moment. Had she been an innocent victim in all of this? Had Elliot – her Elliot – used her in a moment of weakness… revenge… a moment of pain? No. She couldn't believe that he would make the first move. Not him. This man had been married too long to still be confident in the dating game.

"Well, now you do!" Olivia stated pulling herself to an upright position. She shook her head, a look of disgust plastered across her face.

Olivia made her exit, the coffee left on the table in front of Dani Beck.

_Go ahead… touch that CUTE lil review button below. Tell me what you think? Liked it, hated it, want more? Any advice for future chapters… go ahead, I'm listening!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi readers… hehehe… more, more, more…_

_This is taken from Elliot's POV. Love it or not… enjoy!_

"**C**afé latte was it," Elliot said placing a plastic cup of hot steaming coffee on her desk in front of her. It was late Tuesday afternoon. Olivia narrowed her eyes suspiciously, untrusting, as she stared at the cup.

All morning, he had been thinking of the right words to say, to excuse himself. But in the end, he knew he couldn't excuse himself. He had been wrong… about everything. He had even been willing to drop to his hands and knees if that's what it took for Olivia to forgive him.

That was, until Dani Beck called.

Olivia locked eyes with him, her angel lips parting softly, inviting- no, he snapped his eyes and looked down. There was no way he was letting this slide, because she pulled that oh-so-sorry face. When he dared to gaze at her again, her eyes were filled with disappointment.

"You had no right to speak to her that way," he said when Olivia remained silent.

He watched her face redden. "You're defending her?" she challenged.

"Damn straight. You were out of line, Liv. Dani had every intention of talking this out with-"

"I don't even know her!" she pointed out.

"That's my point," he snapped. "You were rude. She told me all about it…"

Olivia scoffed. "Oh, I bet she did."

"She was being nice to you and you-"

"Don't talk to me about being nice. Since that b*&$! came back, you've been nothing but a jerk. I don't want to hear it, El, whatever she has to say, or whatever you have to say to defend her. I'm not interested," she raised her hand. "Just… give me some space."

Elliot didn't respond. He took his seat at his desk, across from her, and took a folder in his hand, shifting through some paperwork.

As the day drew to a close, Elliot felt the weight of the world. He had been right; John Frahm had been an innocent victim. The girl had admitted to murder, without remorse. Her issues were far deeper than anything visible. But even solving the case, even with the murderess behind bars, he did not feel like he had accomplished anything. Instead, he felt empty.

John Much brushed past him. "If you ask me, you're both being childish." _**(This line was inspired by a review)**_

Elliot burned anger. "I didn't ask you," he bellowed. "Mind your own, John!"

"Just saying is all," he shrugged not at all affected by his words, like water off a ducks back.

"Well, don't," he barked.

Olivia said nothing, her eyes a kaleidoscope of emotions.

Elliot was far too angry to wish her a goodnight, but his brain couldn't leave without some comment. "See you tomorrow," he said coolly. He didn't wait for a reply before he made his exit.

At home, he walked into the house to find it empty, calling out to his wife and children, he came up empty as he wondered from room to room. He finally checked his and Kathy's bedroom. On the bed, he discovered a note.

_Elliot, _

_I couldn't take it anymore. I'm staying with my parents. I know how much you love your job and I won't ask you to give it up, not this time. I love you. But this is no life for me. I want more than a husband whose never home. I'll call you. Kathy._

He cursed as he balled up the note and threw it across the room. He shook his head, at the situation. What was next? He was too tired to deal with it now, he concluded. Too much was on his mind, and he felt far too diverse to attempt to reconcile this time of night. He'd consider his options in the morning.

But sleep refused to claim him, and instead he lay awake for hours. He was surprised to find his mind was on Olivia. His wife had left him, talking his children for maybe the fifth time in their marriage, and his mind was focused on another woman NOT just any woman. Oh no, this woman had the potential to break his heart and shatter him to nothing more than a broken man… this woman was hot-headed, stubborn, loyal, beautiful, angelic and most of all, she felt the same way. He was as sure of that as he was of the sun rising. It was the only thing that fit, the only thing that made sense.

Her anger, her resentment to Dani Beck, the disappointment that flashed across her face from time to time, her innate jealousy, her ability to forgive him, anything. The list was endless, and it had been in front of him the whole time, more than a decade of signs had been directly placed in front of him, and he had been naïve to every one of them, until now.

Elliot considered calling her, but he was afraid to wake her. No, he was afraid of himself. What would he say? What _could_ he say? Instead, he lay there alert and restless, waiting for the sun to rise.

_That button below… go on, it's calling you… PRESS ME! PRESS ME! PRESS ME!_

_Happy reviewing… hehehehe_


	7. Chapter 7

_Last scene… hope it's not a disappointment to anyone… enjoy._

**O**livia felt her heart quicken when Elliot waltzed into the precinct the next day.

She was unsure of his mood, and moved with caution, as she remained with her head down, shuffling papers at her desk. She felt him sit down across from her, in his own chair, breathing heavily, as if he wanted her to know of his existence. Finally, she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Goodmorning," she muttered.

He held her stare. "Hi," he whispered. There was something different in his tone that morning, something definite, almost melancholy.

"Are you okay?" she dared ask.

Elliot shrugged. "Kathy left me," he offered.

Olivia nodded. It had happened numerous times before, it meant nothing more than Kathy taking a break, and deciding life without him was not worth it. And why would it be, Olivia had sat back and watched for 10 years as Kathy and Elliot struggled to make their marriage successful. She knew more than anyone how wonderful Elliot was, but she also knew where he made his mistakes and what flaws surfaced. He was not perfect, by any means, his temper was red-hot and his ability to put his job before his family, made Olivia understand why Kathy walked out so many times. But her coming back, wanting to make it work over again… that she understood more than anything.

"You're not going to say anything?" he challenged.

Olivia felt the frustration surface, but she ignored it. "It's none of my business. I have nothing to do with your marriage. But if there's something you want to talk about… or, I mean if you want to get mad or hash it out, I'm here…"

Elliot nodded. "Thanks."

Olivia left the conversation at that, and focused on her work. Cragen appeared a few minutes later, relieved to see that their seemingly unending debate was over, and he bombarded them with a new case. Child Abuse! Olivia felt her chest tighten, the way it did every time they were challenged with a case involving an abandoned or mistreated child, who had no defense.

The day seemed to drag on.

"Do you want a lift home?" Elliot asked when their shift was over.

Olivia considered it. "I don't know…"

"I won't yell at you again," he promised a small playful smile on his face.

Olivia nodded. "Alright," she agreed. She took her leather jacket hanging on the chair, and he helped her as she struggled to put it on, trembling in anticipation of the car ride home. "Thanks," she muttered as they made their way out into the cold air.

He opened the car door for her, and frowned looking up at him as she climbed in. "What are you doing, El?" she smiled.

"Just get in," he ordered. He slammed the door closed and walked around to the driver's side.

Olivia said nothing on the ride home. She didn't understand what he was doing. Even after previous arguments they'd had, he had never resorted to opening car doors and helping her with her jacket. This was… different, this was a side to Elliot that she had never had the privilege to.

He pulled the car onto the curb, and paused as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She stared at him a moment, before she moved to open the passenger's side door. "El, do you… do you want to come in for a coffee?" it wasn't like he had anything to go home to, she reasoned.

Elliot smiled weakly. "Yeah… yeah, thanks."

Inside her apartment, she made him a coffee, and they sat side by side on the sofa. Olivia trembled beside him, conscious that she was staring at his mouth more often than she should have.

Elliot was first to break the silence. "You don't like Dani too much, do you?"

"Not too much, no," she said offering nothing else.

"She's not so bad," he said simply.

"Okay,"

"You'd probably like her if it wasn't because of jealousy," he said quietly.

"Probably n- what?" her head snapped around to stare at him, and she instantly denied the comment. "I'm not jealous!"

Elliot could only smile. "It doesn't even matter," he assured her.

"I don't-"

He reached out his hand and brushed the hair that had fallen across her forehead. She stopped abruptly, her eyes curious and alert. She reminded herself that this was not him talking, that he was grieving and his actions were a direct result of his separation from his wife.

Elliot saw her vigilance, and gently shook his head. "I'm not weak and venerable," he said knowingly. Olivia titled her head. "I know what you're thinking… I know you. I've known you for a decade."

"So why now?" she asked. Why had he taken this long, if this was what he had always wanted?

"I saw the signs…" he shook his head more to himself than to her. "I was an idiot, Liv. All this time, you were… I'm not good at this."

"You're doing okay," she assured him encouragingly.

Elliot took a breath. "I made the first move with Dani," Olivia felt herself tense at the mention of her name, but she listened to his explanation. "I can't explain what came over me, Liv. I just did it, as if I had no boundaries. Everything in my life had fallen apart, and you were gone, and I just… I felt like she understood me, you know. I kept thinking that one day you'd walk through the door and tell me you missed me, that you were thinking of me as much as I was thinking of you… it sounds so childish," she scoffed.

Olivia smiled. "No, it sounds…"

"Lame?"

"No," she laughed. "Real!"

Elliot nodded in agreement. "It was certainly that."

Olivia hesitated. "I hate her, El. I mean I REALLY hate her."

"Why?" he pressed wanting an answer.

"As stupid as it sounds, I felt like she was my replacement," she offered. "I didn't think that my being gone for a few years could take the place of me, but when I walked in-"

In one swift move, he leaned over and crushed his lips against hers. "No one ever took your place," he murmured against her mouth.

"Why does it feel like it then?" she asked closing her eyes to stop herself from bringing him back to her mouth. Olivia wanted the answers. She wanted to understand. Her life was without too many answers. This she knew had to have a response.

"I don't know," he said honestly resting his forehead against hers. "But I can promise that she never got any part of me that you didn't… and I also promise that whatever brief encounter we shared was nothing more than a confused notion. You got it all Liv, everything I have… it's yours."

Olivia laughed as she pulled back. "Geez, El, way to go with the cheesy lines. I never knew you had it in you," she teased wagging her finger at him.

He snatched her finger in his hand and pulled her closer, this time brushing his lips with hers with a slow intensity that made her head spin before the kiss ended.

_YAY! I love happy endings… :) don't you guys?_

_Let me know what you thought? You know the drill… the button below utters your opinion, and I'm so very interested in what you have to say… :)_

_Thank you all for those lovely reviews for the other chapters, forever grateful, and more so for sticking it out until the end, YAY!_

_Happy fanfic-ing everyone! _


End file.
